


Brighton ballad

by MistyChildontheCastle



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: !!!, Fluff, Like so much, Living Together, M/M, Maylor fluff, Mpreg, Single Parent AU, Triplets, Twins, multiple children, you name it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyChildontheCastle/pseuds/MistyChildontheCastle
Summary: Roger is an international rockstar and also the parent of twins.He meets a very pregnant Brian and... kind of invites him to live with his little family.More pointless mpreg fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

Roger's significant other had died while he was giving birth to twins, when he was just twenty one. It had hurt a lot, the loss, the grief, just as they were going to start a new life. Roger couldn't even think of the name... Even the name hurt, so he got used to doing everything on his own. Forgetting, at least while it hurt so much.

Because for a while, everything hurt. He couldn't even get out of the house, broken down sobbing at all hours, and he didn't see an end to the pain, a light at the end of the tunnel. And he had two screaming children he had to look after. Everything got muddled, everything piled up - the grief, the depression, being thrust alone into parenting two babies at once. It was too much, way too much.

He who had been a very lively guy, who'd been especially happy the last months, despite falling pregnant so very young... Suddenly his life got very dark very abruptly. For some weeks Roger lay shattered, broken, only moving to feed or bathe the twins, hardly able to soothe them when they cried. He look at his instruments and felt unable to ever play again. He wouldn't even listen to music, sing lullabies. They would remind him... No.

He stopped looking after himself, all the little energy he had going to the babies.

But then, one day, he saw a picture of himself a year before and then looked at the mirror... And knew he had to do something. He owed it to himself, to the one he lost, to his children, to keep fighting, to go back to being a whole person. His little girls deserved an actual father, and not a shell of a person. It was going to be hard, but he would go back to being who he once was, confident, smart, capable and appreciative of all that he still had.

So he pulled himself together, little by little and with some help from the other members of the newly formed Queen, he managed to recover and be his best self. A model single parent while an international rockstar. They'd just come back after their first visit to Japan and the girls had loved it. They had just turned five and they were happy and bright and had given Roger so much light in his life. He'd manage to be able to juggle band responsibilities with family ones, and many people admired him for being able to recover so soon, and become so good.

So much so that he was offered the chance to give some talks about dealing with multiple children, the difficulties and the advice, and how to deal especially if you were a single parent. Not a lot of people came, mostly because it was only advertised through parents' associations, to avoid people going just because they were fans of Queen and Roger. There was a daycare for the children, so the parents could go without having to worry, and Roger was specially proud of his work helping new parents. That special occasion there were six people only to watch the talk, two couples, a man and a woman.

The first couple looked happy and excited, and they seemed more energetic than anyone else in the room (including Roger). They took notes, asked questions, commented, giggled. Their children had been obviously planned (unlike Roger's) and it was clear that they had enough resources to look after them. They probably had a nanny that lived with them, maybe even two, who helped made the workload lighter.

The second couple was the opposite, they looked tired and unhappy. The man obviously resented the woman for getting pregnant in the first place, and then having more than one kid, and making them have to be focused only on the children. These two would end badly, and Roger felt a pang of pity for the children.

The woman was an employee of some bigshot who'd recently given birth. She looked wealthy and she was just the employee, so Roger imagined her employer to be very very well off. No problem then.

The man... The man was looking at Roger with an admiration that he hadn't seen in ages, despite being a rockstar. There was something deep, something strong in him, an intensity in how he looked at Roger. He had curly hair down to his shoulders, soulful hazel eyes and a long elegant neck. He was heavily pregnant (very far long with twins or second trimester with triplets, by Roger's calculations) and taking notes too, as best as he could. When Roger talked about getting help, he raised his hand:

"What if you can't afford baby sitters and your family is away? I.... it's just me."

Brian didn't have much family to begin with, and his father had taken a job in Asia "not to watch him throw his away life with music". He hadn't told his parents about the pregnancy. If they found out that he got pregnant without planning, without being married... But if he had to work (which he really did, now that his family was going to expand so much) and had no money to pay anyone to look after his children, how would he cope? He could imagine the authorities taking his babies away to some orphanage. It was a terrible image.

And then he found out that Roger Taylor, Roger Taylor from Queen, which just happened to be one of the bands he loved most in the world, was giving a talk about how to deal when you were single and had more than one kid at once, which was never planned. It felt like the answer to his prayers.

And Roger Taylor was so beautiful that it hurt, more good-looking than the pictures in magazine, more than his memory of seeing him in concerts. And he was soft and supportive and had so many ideas and such beautiful eyes and now he was looking at him. Him.

"Well, there's some organisations that have volunteers that can help you, not just with the babies, but with the supplies too, all around. To lend a hand. Stay after I finish, won't you? I'll give you the details."

And Roger smiled and it was the bright "everything-will-be-okay" smile Brian had needed. He smiled back and Roger was very glad to have some one-on-one time with someone with such a cute sharp-fanged smile. There was something very appealing about this man, yet tragic in a way. Roger was interested, yes he was.

Brian's heart was beating really fast. Roger Taylor had asked him to stay after the talk! To speak to him. One of the best drummers in the world and possibly the most beautiful man he'd ever seen had asked him to stay. He was screaming on the inside. Giddy.

Roger was... He was intelligent, up-to-date, a great musician and parent... Brian just wished that when he got to talk to him he wouldn't just get nervous and suddenly speechless. The talk ended, there was some applause and the couples and lady left, leaving just Brian and Roger in the big room, with some empty chairs and some snacks.

This was their moment. Roger had been looking at this stranger since he asked his question. He had a nice rock and roll man and a great face, and pregnancy looked really good on him. He was very very interesting indeed.

"Just... Before anything, can I just say, Mr. Taylor, that I'm a great admirer of your band and of your drumming skills. Queen is one of the best bands out there if you ask me, and you make up a great part of that sound."

Roger softened (even more).

"Thank you, that's such a nice compliment! Usually fans just comment about how good looking I am, when I put so much more effort on the music. Are you a musician, too?"

"Guitars."

"That's great. Oh, and it's Roger, okay? No formalities."

"I'm Brian, then."

More smiles. There was an stupid happiness in the air.... pleasant, but unexpected.

"So, I'm gonna go on a limb and say it's triplets that you got there?"

"Yeah," Brian said, putting a hand on his belly. The shock when he was told had been quite terrible."And I'm really worried I won't be able to look after them properly. My apartment is so small, and I can't afford to move to something bigger, especially if I want to be able to buy cribs and strollers..."

"Well, there are some...."

And then there was a ruckus, and a couple of blonde little girls with curly pigtails and tiny blue and orange trainers ran into the room.

"Girls! I told you to wait for me!"

"We didn't want to stay with babies more. It's boring, daddy."

"And maybe we broke a couple of toys."

Roger sighed.

"Well, Brian, as you can imagine these two are my little demons. Nolee and Jade."

They looked at the stranger with identical blue eyes.

"Who is he, daddy?"

"He's Brian, and I have to talk with him a bit, all right? Can you sit and be good girls for a moment?"

"NO!" Both of them said, at unison. They hated being good girls.

Brian had an idea, and with quite a lot of difficulty, he crouched to be at the same level as the kids, and motioned for one of them to come. Which she did, not understanding much.

"Jade, you're the older sister, right?"

Her blue eyes were suddenly filled with light.

"YES!" So many people couldn't tell her apart from her sister (and they were very different) and some of them even said that no one was older because their birthday was the same day...But this guy... Jade liked this guy already.

"Okay, so can you use your older sister powers to convince your sister to stay still for a bit while I talk to your dad? You can be the watchlady of the castle, making sure there's no noise and no one escapes. Can you do that?"

Jade smiled and nodded enthusiastically. She would be the watch lady ever. Roger looked at the scene before him, and knew that Brian was going to be an incredible dad, with the way Jade was smiling at him. The little girl looked at the stranger's eyes and felt compelled to put her hand on his big belly. So she did.

"Is there a baby here?"

Roger smiled as well and told his daughter:

"Brian's having three babies!"

"Wooow!"

"We've asked daddy for a brother or sister but nothing." Nolee added, from the chair where her sister had put her. They were pissed about that, and daddy kept doing nothing.

The adults managed to get them quiet for a bit and Roger gave Brian some telephones of people that could help, including his own, which Brian gave back (Roger Taylor had asked for his number!!!). The next two weeks they met often, in band breaks, while the girls ate ice cream, and Roger gave Brian some of his old baby stuff. But the truth was, all the baby paraphernalia didn't fit in Brian's place, and money was really tight for the guitar player.

And Roger wanted to do something, he'd really grown fond of this man, practically his age but dealt a tough hand, passionate about music and so worried that he wouldn't be able to provide for his kids, like he'd been not that long ago... And so he had an idea.

"Brian... I know that this is crazy, but.... Me and the girls just moved to a place I have in Brighton. It's entirely too big, way too big, too many empty rooms, but I don't want to sell it and get something smaller, because I have a lot of good memories there. What I'm saying is.... Move in with us. There's more than enough space for the four of you, and that way you wouldn't have to worry about rent or anything like that."

Brian loved the idea of living with Roger and the twins, of course, and not having to worry about rent, but it felt too much.

"Roger, that's really sweet but I wouldn't want to be... a burden. You're so busy! The band, the girls..."

"The girls love you! And it'll be nice for them to have someone else in the house. Having kids is hard, and for you.... You'll be doing me a favour, Brian. I wouldn't be able to sleep right picturing the cribs on hallways."

Roger seemed sincere in his offer, and well... It was too difficult to pass such such an opportunity.

"Brighton, you say?"

"I do. And what do you say, Brian?"

".... I say yes."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Roger hired an entire moving team with trucks and everything he could think to what little Brian had into their enormous Brighton house. Brian had been feeling a bit guilty that he couldn’t provide much help on his own moving on account of his pregnancy (he wasn’t supposed to carry much weight), but the fact that other people were being paid for it made him feel a bit less bad. Also Roger was beaming, loving that he could use his money for something good.

The drummer felt stupidly happy and everyone kept telling him how well he looked, how fully of joy he was lately. The truth was, he was really looking forward to having Brian with them. He’d found some recordings of Brian playing with his previous bands and he was a really good musician, with a lot of creativity and a musicality that was enviable. Which was great, because when the weight of family became too much they could always talk about music, sing, compose.

Brian had been really stressed about not being able to give the kids a decent home and having nightmares about orphanages and starving children almost every night, which wasn’t good for him or the babies. But now he felt that he could breathe at ease, although it all felt a bit too much, the kindness, the warmth, all of that space in that huge house.

The house was magnificent. Three floors, seven (seven!) bedrooms, four bathrooms, the biggest living room Brian had ever seen, a music room from Jane Austen times with all sorts of instruments… Roger explained that this was an inheritance that had been almost in ruins, and that only Roger had had the resources to rehabilitate it.

Him and the twins could fill all those silent rooms with their laughs and cheering.

And Roger had been glad to have some place away from the tabloids and stress. A place where Nolee and Jade could have some fresh air, run more freely, be able to grow without the press and the fame of their dad looming over them. They loved the house and the beach too, all the occasions they had for ice cream, all the space they had to run around the house. Roger had been a bit scared to tell them that Brian was moving in, but their reaction was much better than expected.

“Girls, do you remember Brian?” He started, and that got the twins’ attention. “Well, he’s moving in with us! He’s going to live here in this house for a while, all right?”

Jade’s expression was one of pure happiness.

“Really? No joking?”

“No, I’m not joking. He will be sleeping in the green bedroom, and will set some places for his babies too.”

There were some smiles going around. The twins were really glad to have more people in the house, and it would feel like they really had new siblings. Cool. Even if a bit uncalled for. Still, Nolee had a theory and no filter yet.

“Daddy, are you and Brian in love?”

Roger immediately blushed.

“That’s not why he’s moving in.” he said, avoiding the question. “He’s coming to live with us because his house is very small and he won’t have space for the babies when they come.”

“It will be like having brothers! We’re going to have three new brothers, Nol!”

It was safe to say that the twins were excited about this new development. They prepared the house for Brian’s arrival (lemonade! Decorations! A big nice Welcome Brian sign!) and there were only smiles when he did come, big and happy in one of those denim one pieces that only accentuated his big belly more.

“Brian!”

“Hello, Brian! Look at the sign!!”

He smiled.

“Ooh, thanks, you two! But this house is so big, I’ll fear I’ll get lost. Can you show me around?”

“YES!”

“Just remember I can’t run, all right? The babies are making me slow.”

“We can go slow for you, can’t we, Nol? Come, Brian, come!”

Ok, so Jade had a bit of a small crush on Brian. Or a big one. She got him food and and always smiled at him and listened intently at anything he said. She brought him all kinds of presents, bracelets, candy, and a lot of drawings: sometimes it was just him, sometimes him and her dad, sometimes he with her and Nolee… There was one with the whole “family”, Brian and Roger, her and Nolee and three cribs with babies in them.

Brian had teared up a bit at that and hugged her tightly, profusely thanking her. Which didn’t help diminish Jade’s crush. At all.

Roger didn’t mind much, he actually thought it was quite endearing. A lot of people treated his daughter as if she was part of a pack, only half a person. And they treated Nolee the same – which made both of them feel bad. Brian treated Jade and Nolee like the different people they were, and they appreciated it. It was good for them and it was also good for Brian, who got some love after being alone for a very long time. He was just getting back on his feet and all this kiddie attention was probably good for the soul, helped him be more confident that he could be a good parent.

It was very nice to have another adult in the house, too. As much as he loved the guys from the band, they were always busy with their own families, with parties, with solo projects… And when they got together, they were mostly talking about albums and band commitments. But with Brian he could talk about music without it being part of a business, riddled with expectations and deadlines. No, with Brian he could enjoy music in a different, calmer way.

The blonde told him about he drums, about rhythm, about not being taken seriously because you were in the back, because drummers aren’t that important anyway. He vented about not being taken seriously because he was so blond and good looking, because of his high voice. Because he was a single parent who had his kids super young, and still wanted to make it out as a Rockstar, even if he had no significant other.

And Brian listened and understood, offered some comments and some support that had been lacking in his life for so long. Yes, Roger had friends, but no one that understood what he had gone through as well as Brian did. He got it, he listened and it was great to have someone to help with the kids, someone who sang in the mornings and made bad jokes or laughed at his ironies. Roger felt very lucky to have someone there with him, and Brian felt lucky too.

In fact, Brian felt as if he’d won the lottery. He was living in an enormous house near the sea without having to worry about the money and he had nature and piers and many lovely places to visit on top of all that space for his children… And not just that. After years of being along now he had the best room mates he could ever hope for. The twins had brought so much light into his life and Roger was the most beautiful, charming, bright…. Well, he was incredible. And he, like Roger, was very glad to be sharing this time with someone as special as the other.

Roger helped Brian with the ups and downs of pregnancy, too. Many people thought themselves experts and gave unsolicited advice, but very few knew what it was like to be pregnant with more than baby. It was a real strain on the body and came with a lot of complications and aches… But Roger did understand, and helped Brian to feel better with everything he could (and that didn’t feel awkward, although barriers were disappearing at an alarming rate).

And there Roger was, calmly giving Brian a backrub when there buzzer rang, making them both frown. They weren’t expecting anyone, were they? It rang again. Someone was very impatient, it would seem.

“Roger, darling, I know you’re there. Come on, open up, I have so much juicy stuff to tell you! And John is here too!”

Brian looked at Roger, alarmed. He was still wet from the shower, he hadn’t slept all that well so he had awful raccoon eyes and was only wearing some of Roger’s old maternity clothes, an oversized blue blouse and some pink sweatpants. He couldn’t meet Queen like this, couldn’t!

But it would seem that he had no choice.

“Ready to meet the rest of the family?”

And how could he refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked.
> 
> Comments mean the world :)


End file.
